vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metatron (Supernatural)
Summary Metatron was an angel and the Scribe of God who recorded The Word of God. In Heaven, Metatron was personally selected by God to write down his word and then God disappeared. Eventually, out of fear that the Archangels would steal the information of God from him, Metatron left Heaven and hid among Native American tribes and modern day Americans until discovered by the Winchesters in 2013. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Metatron Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Old Classification: Angel, Scribe of God, King of Heaven (Formely), Cinegraphist | "God" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Capabilities, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, including his grace albeit slowly), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Invisibility, Healing/Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation as he lacks one, Magic, can erase Enochian Sigils, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR (via placing finger), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Absorption (can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), Immunity to Time Stop and to Diseases | All of the previous abilities as well as Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (High), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Capable of warping reality with his typewritter, as if he were writing a script), Time Stop, BFR (via snapping), Power Removal, Immunity to Holy Fire and Resistance to Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to other Angels) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Far above Archangels. Completely immune to Holy Fire, which can gravely hurt Michael) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Regeneration and his nature as a Non-Corporeal being in True Form makes him very hard to kill) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Immune to Holy Fire, which can gravely hurt Michael) Stamina: Infinite Range: Kilometers for most abilities. At least Low Multiversal for teleportation | At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Angel Tablet Intelligence: Immensely High (Wrote down the Word of God, with God giving him the secrets of creation. Michael wanted this knowledge as it would give him the power to take over the universe in God's absence, so Metatron fled Heaven, avoiding their detection for thousands of years. Holds knowledge on how to seal off entire spiritual realms. Plotted the downfall of the Host of Heaven as of Season 8. Has consumed almost every fictional work written by humans) Weaknesses: Angel Blades, Holy Fire, he lacks fighting abilities | The First Blade (Possibly) Key: Base | With the Angel Tablet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Glass Cannons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3